Usagi no shima
by nova por siempre
Summary: Una fotografía tiene el poder de captar un momento y volverlo un recuerdo. Duradero. Eterno. Inolvidable.


**Debo confesar que no sabía que reseñar poner para esta historia, tiene tanto, que sería difícil poder explicarlo con simples palabras. Asi que de ante mano les agradezco que le echaran una ojeada, les aseguró que les encantará de principio a fin.**

 **¡Así que a leer!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto y compañía son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, yo simplemente soy una persona que quiso compartir esta historia desde hace un buen tiempo.**

* * *

 **Usagi no shima**

 **ウサギの**

 **Una fotografía tiene el poder de captar un momento y volverlo un recuerdo.**

 **Duradero, eterno, inolvidable.**

* * *

La mujer de la fotografía sonreía a la cámara mientras que un viento ligero agitaba sus largos cabellos sentada en un hermoso prado totalmente verde, adornado con coloridos y brillantes flores y a la distancia podía verse la silueta de un edificio de época colonial y sentado en su regazo, acompañándola, se podía ver a un dulce conejo blanco.

—Mamá —suspiró Hinata mirando la única fotografía que tenia de su fallecida madre.

Siempre le gustó esa fotografía, aunque nunca supo donde había sido tomada ni en qué momento fue hecha pero desde que la tuvo en sus manos, supo que siempre aquella fotografía sería parte de sí misma. Cuando su madre falleció, ella decidió que pasaría el resto de su vida, tratando de fotografiar aquellos momentos que serían especiales para las personas y tratando de transmitirle aquellos sentimientos que la fotografía de su madre le había dado a su vida: esa fuerza, esa determinación de continuar adelante.

De entregarle al mundo la misma belleza que ella había recibido. De mostrar a todo aquel que mirará sus fotografías supiera que el mundo, que el planeta entero, no sólo era maldad, egoísmo y crueldad. Que existían aún sentimientos nobles en el corazón de las personas y deseaba que todos pudieran verlo.

Porque tan sólo con una imagen pueden expresarse miles de emociones: la alegría de los niños, el cantar de las aves, el rumor de las olas, el cielo estrellado, el resplandor de las luciérnagas en una noche oscura.

El recuerdo de un primer beso.

El regalo de la vida.

La añoranza de la infancia y todos sus recuerdos felices.

La inocencia del primer amor.

La inspiración para escribir cuentos fantásticos y poemas de amor.

Retratar momentos que con el tiempo se volverían inolvidables.

Porque todos esos sentimientos son los que embargaban a Hinata al tomar fotografías y los mismos que deberían sentir todos aquellos que trabajan en lo que más les gusta y no aquello que le imponen, ya sea la sociedad o la propia familia.

Pero, los sueños son metas que tienen sus propios retos: su padre, un hombre de dinero y gran posición en la sociedad, la había echado de casa cuando ella rechazó estudiar lo que él le impuso y en cambió decidió estudiar fotografía. Por supuesto, los primeros meses los había pasado terriblemente mal, aunque nunca fue una persona con demasiadas pretensiones en la vida, de tener una vida de lujos desde su nacimiento a no tener nada de un día para el otro fue duro.

Primero, tuvo que buscar un lugar en el cual vivir con el poco dinero que tenía, alimento y finalmente un trabajo con el cual sobrevivir. Así que a sus dieciocho años tuvo que estudiar y trabajar para mantenerse y seguir su sueño de ser fotógrafa.

Ahora a sus veintitrés años podría decirse que tenía una vida ligeramente equilibrada. Un trabajo estable con un sueldo no tan malo, un apartamento modesto y vecinos amables, todo estaba absolutamente bien…

—¡Hinata —El grito de su jefe la sacó de sus pensamientos. Guardó la fotografía de su madre en un cajón de su escritorio y corrió al llamado.

Las oficinas de la revista "V" se ubicaban en un elegante edificio en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, dividida en diferentes secciones hacia más fácil la colaboración y la concentración en cada área. Por un lado, estaban los redactores, otros los periodistas, críticos y fotógrafos y en el otro los publicistas, los artistas y los de mercadeo, contadores; cada pequeña pieza como un engranaje de reloj suizo funcionando a la perfección. Sólo hasta el final de los pasadizos, un tanto apartado de todos, se encontraba su jefe Kakashi, tomando las decisiones más importantes para el bien de la revista.

—Sí, señor Hatake —respondió Hinata llegando a la oficina de su jefe. Un hombre mayor de treinta años, cabello plateado y ojos negros llamado Hatake Kakashi, el editor en jefe de la revista donde Hinata trabajaba desde un año atrás, por recomendación de un profesor de la universidad.

—Hinata te tengo una comisión importante —le informó Kakashi mirando algunas fotografías sentado en su escritorio. Faltaban unos cuantos días para la impresión del próximo número de la revista y se necesitaba tenerlo todo en orden antes de la impresión del mismo—. Hace algunos días, nos hemos enterado que el Primer Ministro japonés asistirá a una reunión muy importante y cómo sabes es un hombre demasiado reservado y pocas veces se ha dejado fotografiar.

—Sí, lo sé, —asintió Hinata, recordando lo poco dispuesto que estaba el hombre para que, ya sean periodistas, paparazzi o la prensa del gobierno, posará ante cámaras— pero que tiene eso que ver conmigo.

—Tú serás la que tenga que tomarle la fotografía —informó Kakashi con aquel aire ausente que tomaba cada vez que se concentraba en su trabajo.

—¿Yo? ¿En serio? —se emocionó Hinata sabiendo que eran pocos los fotógrafos novatos a los que se les daba ese tipo de encargos tan importantes. Entonces, le entraron las dudas y el pánico, al imaginar el tamaño de aquella responsabilidad no sólo en su trabajo sino para la revista entera—. P-pero, ese trabajo siempre había sido para fotógrafos profesionales y con mayor experiencia.

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la Hyuga.

—Hinata —dijo Kakashi poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. La fotografía no es simplemente tomar fotos a las personas o a paisajes bonitos, las mejores fotografías son las que pueden lograr transmitir emociones, que te hagan reír, llorar o regalarte un momento de reflexión —dijo, señalándole todas las fotografías que colgaban en las paredes de su espaciosa oficina— ¿Por qué crees que la pintura de la Mona Lisa fascina aún a tantas personas en el mundo? ¿Son sus pinceladas perfectas o la combinación de tonos usados? ¡No, claro que no! Es la más simple curiosidad la que la tiene en un pedestal. ¿En verdad sonríe u oculta alguna tristeza en esa sonrisa enigmática? ¿Fue el amor imposible de Da Vinci? ¿Esconde alguna clave secreta que sólo autor conocía? Nadie lo sabe, pero aquella es la gracia de todo el asunto. Eres realmente buena en tomar en fotografías y confió que lo harás bien, sólo ten más confianza en ti misma. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Hinata asintió, sintiendo en el alma las palabras de Kakashi.

—Sí, lo haré. Gracias por confiar en mí, Kakashi-san.

Casi cinco horas después, Hinata bajaba de un bus con una pequeña mochila en el hombro donde llevaba lo indispensable: una muda simple de ropa, su carnet de prensa para asistir a cualquier evento y le den vía libre para fotografiar a cualquier personaje del medio japonés o extranjero y sus instrumentos fotográficos como un lente para fotografiar a la distancia, un tripote y cientos de memorias. Asimismo, llevaba una pequeña guía turística que compró antes de subir al bus, ya que el primer ministro asistiría a una fiesta que se realizaría en una de las tantas islas que tenía la prefectura de Hiroshima en el sur de Japón.

—"El ferry o transbordador de la estación de Tadanoumi es el único medio de transporte para viajar entre las islas Honshu, Shikoku y Kyushu —leyó Hinata mientras esperaba el famoso ferry, al lado de algunas personas y turistas—. Utilizado así después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial por ser un medio de transporte más económico y evitaba el costo de construir puentes y túneles en aquella época tan devastada por la destrucción y la inflación económica. Aunque el gobierno insistió durante años venideros la construcción de un tren bala en las inmediaciones, los pobladores rehusaron al notar que sus costas pudieran ser invadidas por el denominado efecto capitalista de las grandes ciudades, priorizando que la tecnología arruinaría la belleza natural de sus hogares".

El pitido ensordecedor de un navío hizo que Hinata alzará la vista y contemplará el transbordador que la llevaría a su destino: el ferry era un gran buque hecho de hierro pesado que trasladaba a las personas de un punto a otro; Hinata subió junto a los otros pasajeros y aunque algo lento, era el medio más seguro para viajar entre aquellas paradisiacas y tropicales islas. Hinata, acomodando la mochila en el hombro admiraba la belleza natural de las costas.

Sonrió pensando que aquel artículo que leyó tenía completamente la razón: si hubiera un tren, un avión o cualquier otro medio de transporte que los llevará directamente a su destino se perderían de todo aquel entorno que la rodeaba.

Las aves volando libres en el cielo de un azul tan azul como no podían verse en la bulliciosa y contaminada ciudad, la vegetación tan brillante y tan verde que daban ganas de acostarse en ellas y probar su suavidad, los arboles tan llenos de vida y follaje que ya podían verse en sus ramas sus frutos listos para ser comidos, pero sobre todo podía olerse la fragancia del mar y la rebeldía del viento agitando sus cabellos.

Era como estar en el paraíso, error, era el paraíso mismo.

Hinata llenó de aire sus pulmones tratando de retenerlo en su sistema para siempre.

Acomodó su mochila en el hombro y suspiró con melancolía. Tomar fotografías siempre hacía que estuviera de un lugar a otro y visitando nuevos lugares, en constante aventura y viajando por diferentes regiones de Japón, lo que hacía que su vida fuera un tanto…inestable. No es que se estuviera quejando ni nada de ello, amaba fotografiar y volver una fotografía un recuerdo inolvidable para todo el que lo viera era su máxima meta, las sesiones de fotos eran fascinantes y llenas de adrenalina pero cuando todo acababa y ella regresaba a casa se daba cuenta que regresaba a un lugar frío y solitario.

En esos momentos extrañaba a su pequeña hermanita.

Se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte y pensó cuánto cambió su vida después de escapar de casa.

 _«_ Echada era el término correcto _»_ , pensó con amargura. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó se perdió en sus pensamientos…

Sus sollozos eran audibles a pesar que intentaba por todos los medios que nadie la escuchará. Una Hyuga no lloraba ni dejaba que nadie la viera llorar, le había dicho incontables veces su padre, pero ella sólo tenía ocho años y era su madre de quien estaba hablando. Ya no la volvería a ver sonreír ni acompañarla a dormir ni contarle un cuento, todo ello había desaparecido de un plumazo y su frágil corazón de niña se empequeñecía con cada recuerdo.

—Mamá —susurró la niña, acariciando aquella fotografía y delineando la fugaz sonrisa de la única mujer que le había amado verdaderamente.

Unos pasos acercándose en su dirección, la asustaron y antes que pudiera escapar, un niño no mucho mayor que ella apareció del otro lado del árbol donde pretendía esconderse.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Preguntó el niño, mirándola. Sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos de un brillante y resplandeciente color azul, él la miró por algunos segundos y cuando notó el rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos perlas, su expresión curiosa cambio a una preocupada—. No llores, las niñas lindas no deben llorar —el pequeño se rascó el cabello al ver que la pequeña no dejaba de hacerlo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea—. Ya sé, mira —Hinata apartó las manos de su rostro, curiosa por lo que haría el niño. El pequeño rubio posó sus dos manitos en una especie de arco y moviendo las piernas hizo una torcida voltereta, cayendo de forma estrepitosa.

Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña risita, que reprimió al instante cubriendo su boca con sus pequeñas manos.

—No te rías, —protestó el rubio, frotándose la cabeza, adolorido.

—L-lo siento.

Ambos se miraron y rieron.

Desde ese momento, los dos pequeños se volvieron amigos. Naruto, que así se llamaba el pequeño, la presentó a sus compañeros de escuela y la acompañaba a todos sitios, se volvieron inseparables y se contaban sus sueños, secretos y esperanzas durante aquel año, viviendo en aquel lugar.

Poco a poco, el dolor por la muerte de su madre iba cicatrizando en el corazón de Hinata y empezaba a apreciar la compañía de su padre, de su hermanita y de todos sus amigos, especialmente la de Naruto y seria mentirse a sí misma si dijera que no se enamoró profundamente de aquel rubiecito hiperactivo y alegre que era su amigo.

Y, tal vez así hubiera seguido si su padre no hubiera decidido a mudarse dos años después de aquel lugar que por tantos años llamaron hogar. Pero su padre al contrario que ella, no había hallado consuelo en ninguna persona y cada momento que pasó en esa casa le traía un recuerdo doloroso a Hiashi Hyuga. Cada pasillo, cada habitación le recordaba la ausencia de su esposa y lo que había perdido.

Hinata aún recordaba el rostro lleno de tristeza de Naruto mientras el auto se alejaba por la carretera, el niño se despidió agitando la mano y gritando su nombre.

Un movimiento brusco del ferry hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hinata al hombre que le era más próximo, en este caso a un guía turístico que intentaba tranquilizar a los sorprendidos turistas.

—Al parecer encallamos en mitad del recorrido —respondió— supongo, que el motor del ferry se ha estropeado.

En ello, apareció el capitán del ferry con gesto cansado.

—Señores y señoras, el ferry ha sufrido un pequeño desperfecto y tendremos que desembarcar en esta isla y esperar hasta que llegué el otro ferry desde Omishima.

—Pero, eso tomará horas —suspiró Hinata.

—Es lo único que podemos hacer —se encogió de hombros el capitán.

Sabiendo que sería inútil protestar, Hinata cargó su mochila y bajó último del ferry. Sacó su celular y llamó a su jefe.

—Kakashi-san, sí, al parecer tendré que quedarme aquí, hasta que arreglen el ferry ¿Aló? —un ruido en la línea así como interferencias en la comunicación hicieron que la llamada cortará a mitad de la conversación— se cortó la señal. Ahora, ¿cómo saldré de aquí? —protestó Hinata, al ser lo único que le faltaba en ese viaje.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en una roca. No podía llamar a nadie que le ayudará ni podía irse sin el ferry ya que era el único transporte que se utilizaba para viajar entre aquellas islas y ni siquiera nadando podría llegar hasta Omishima sin mojar su cámara, su trípode, el lente o cualquier artefacto que necesitará para tomar alguna fotografía.

Un pequeño ruido en unos arbustos cercanos le hizo dar un respingo y levantándose presurosa buscó al causante de aquel ruido, entonces de repente un esponjoso, adorable y gordito conejo color chocolate apareció antes sus ojos.

—Oh, eras tú, pequeño —sonrió Hinata aliviada al ver al conejito oliendo el aire con su naricita en alto y sus bigotes blancos en expectativa. Hinata se acercó dispuesta a tomarlo y acariciarlo, pero éste atento saltó sobre la mochila de la ojiperla y cerrando sus dientes en la tela de la mochila, se fue saltando llevándola consigo—. Oye, eso es mío —protestó Hinata y corrió persiguiéndolo.

Corrió hasta un pequeño prado donde el gracioso conejo aún roía su mochila en busca de comida. Hinata atrapó al conejo antes que escapará saltando encima de él, evitando que volviera a llevarse la mochila.

—Pequeño ladrón —rió Hinata acariciando al pequeño conejito en la barriga y en las orejas. El conejo lejos de asustarse, se acomodó en sus brazos y dejó que lo mimará.

Poco a poco y de diferentes direcciones, aparecieron pequeños conejos de diferentes colores: unos eran tan blancos y esponjosos como las nubes del cielo, otros eran negros como el carbón, también grises y marrones y muchos de color pardo como el que descansaba en sus brazos.

Notó que, curiosos, los conejitos se acercaban a su lado al ver a su camarada en brazos de Hinata, ella lentamente lo soltó y corrió a perseguir a los demás, asustados los conejos corrieron por todos lados, no demasiado lejos para desalentar a su perseguidora pero tampoco demasiado cerca para ser atrapados.

Cansada y sin aliento se dejó caer en el prado lleno de flores y césped de un color tan verde que casi dañaban los ojos y rió como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, recordando aquellos juegos infantiles como los que jugaba siendo sólo una niña.

El conejito pardo que ella estuvo acariciando hace algunos instantes, se acercó saltando y saltando hasta llegar a su lado, los demás lo imitaron, porque aunque parecían traviesos eran también muy dóciles. Hinata los observó jugando entre ellos, torciéndose las orejas, oliendo el césped en busca de comida y se le ocurrió una idea. Rebuscó en su mochila y sacando su cámara empezó a fotografiarlos mientras jugaban; uno que otro conejo parpadeó confundido antes los débiles flashes, ya que Hinata consciente que podría aturdirlos los bajó al máximo. Incluso, ella misma se tomó unas cuantas, en pose divertidas y curiosas.

—¡Hey! —llamó una voz, justo cuando Hinata se disponía a fotografiar al conejo pardo haciendo una graciosa monería.

—¿Eh? —aún con cámara en mano, Hinata enfocó la llegada de un hombre a la distancia. Era alto, al menos lo bastante alto para proyectar aquella sombra, vestía con ropas simples aunque cómodas y de colores claros y unas marcas extrañas en sus mejillas— ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Naruto-kun!?

—Ay, ¿por qué hiciste eso, ttebayo? —Se quejó el joven, cubriéndose los ojos, ya que, sin proponérselo Hinata le había dado de lleno en los ojos con el flash de la cámara—. ¿Eh? ¿Me conoces? —preguntó el chico, mirándola con sorpresa.

Él se acercó hasta donde Hinata se encontraba sentada y acercó su cara tan cerca a la de ella que ya se podría considerar un total robo del espacio personal. Naruto se le quedó mirando tan fijamente que Hinata tuvo que apartar la vista mientras un gran sonrojo le invadía todo el rostro.

—¡Hinata-chan! —exclamó Naruto, sonriendo— con ese sonrojo sería difícil no recordarte. Siempre pareciste un tomate maduro a punto de estallar.

Hinata no supo si alegrarse porque la recordará o molestarse porque la recordará de aquella manera.

—¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿Cinco, diez años, ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto con jovialidad, sentándose a su lado.

 _«_ Trece años, en verdad _»,_ pensó Hinata. Pero intuyó que sería una grosería contestarle de aquella manera, así que se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Y, que haces por aquí? ¿Hacías de turista?

—La verdad es que no. El ferry donde viajaba tuvo un desperfecto y he quedado aquí varado hasta que lo arreglen. Y, ¿tú, vives aquí o también visitas el lugar?

Naruto rió rascándose la nariz, en gesto engreído.

—Pues más que vivir aquí, yo soy prácticamente el dueño del lugar —se señaló ufano.

—¿Bromeas?

—Para nada, ttebayo. Soy el encargado de cuidar Okunoshima, o como a todo el mundo le gusta llamarle: "Usagi no shima".

—¿Usagi no shima? ¿Quieres decir: "la isla de los conejos"? —preguntó Hinata señalando a los conejos que correteaban por el lugar, tratando de atraer a los demás visitantes.

—Así es, ¿no es increíble?

—¿Quieres decir, una isla totalmente habitada por conejos? —cuestionó Hinata sin salir de su sorpresa. Imaginándose a los conejos formando un congreso y acordando leyes, incluso uno como presidente.

—Vaya, pero que tiene eso de extraño —se rascó la barbilla Naruto sin entender—. Quiero decir, hay una isla llena de antigüedad que todo el mundo visita y unas islas más alejadas hay una isla llena de muchísimos gatos. Creí que sabias más de geografía e historia, Hinata; siempre destacaste en los estudios.

—Sí, pero no conocía tanto sobre estas islas, es la primera vez que las visitó —respondió Hinata aun sorprendida— a este paso habrá una isla para cada animal o quizás hasta unicornios.

—¿Te lo imaginas? —dijo Naruto riendo— eso sería grandioso. Quizás en el futuro encontremos una isla oculta llena de no sé, llena de ninjas.

—¿De ninjas? ¿Estás de broma?

—Tal vez, pero eso sería realmente cool —respondió Naruto— imagínatelos corriendo de un lado a otro, teniendo un montón de misiones ultra secretas y viviendo la vida llena de emociones y aventuras.

Hinata rió, observando la cara llena de ilusión y emoción del rubio, mirando a la distancia.

—Había olvidado lo imaginativo y entusiasta que eres, Naruto-kun.

—Eh —Naruto volvió la vista y se rascó el cabello, avergonzado— sí, creo que no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo tan hiperactivo como de niño —ambos se sonrieron y quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, pensando en su pasado—. Tengo una idea, ttebayo —de repente, se levantó Naruto de su asiento y ofreciéndole una mano para que lo siguiera— ya que te quedarás en la isla durante algunas horas hasta reparen el ferry podría darte un recorrido y mostrarte el lugar, ¿qué dices?

Hinata observó la sonrisa de Naruto, sus ojos azules brillantes que la observaban y su mano alzada pidiéndole que la acompañaran y su corazón se agitó como antaño cuando era sólo niña.

—S-sí.

—Genial.

El recorrido inició con la visita guiada por parte de Naruto a cada rincón de la isla desde las casas rusticas de las familias que habitaban el lugar, lugares para que acamparan los turistas al aire libre e incluso trechos de tierra para realizar caminatas guiadas hasta el lujoso hotel cinco estrellas con una cancha de golf de seis hoyos para los empresarios que visitaban el lugar escapando de la bulliciosa ciudad y buscaban relajarse un fin de semana para finalmente pasar por un museo que contaba la historia de la isla, que dirigía Naruto.

—¿Museo de Gas Venenoso? —preguntó Hinata señalando el cartel que daba la bienvenida a los turistas y habitantes del lugar al museo de la isla.

—Ah, sí. Ven te lo explicaré —respondió Naruto adentrándola al lugar—. En 1929, las autoridades japonesas se percataron que estaba realizando armas químicas así que para no quedarse atrás decidieron realizar una fábrica que se dedicará a la creación de gases venenosos en el posible caso que una segunda guerra mundial estallase, lo cual ocurrió años después—sonrió Naruto con tristeza. El museo no era excesivamente grande, tenía dos grandes espacios donde en la primera se informaba de la historia de la isla y de la antigua fábrica abandonada así como los muebles y maquinaria que utilizaron los trabajadores de la planta—. Decidieron que esta isla seria la ideal ya que estaba lejos de Tokio y podría evitarse cualquier tragedia para la capital. Empezaron a creando gas pimienta y lacrimógeno y utilizaron como prueba a un grupo de pequeños conejos para ver sus efectos.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Hinata apenada.

—Lo sé, pero eso sucedió hace mucho —suspiró Naruto, notándose que la historia no le agradaba—. Con el tiempo, los trabajadores empezaron a enfermar por su descuido y desconocimiento de la exposición a largo plazo de gases tóxicos. Con el fin de la guerra, cerraron la fábrica y liberaron a todos los conejos —señaló la segunda estancia del museo que explicaba el impacto que tuvo la fábrica en los pescadores de la zona así como sus efectos secundarios de la sobreexposición del gas venenoso en las personas—. Y, aun a pesar de todo, los conejos siguen viviendo aquí y jamás se han marchado.

Una pequeña placa adornaba la segunda estancia del museo con las siguientes palabras: "mi esperanza es que la gente vaya a visitar el museo en la ciudad de Hiroshima y también a éste, de modo que se den cuenta de que nosotros (los japoneses) fuimos víctimas y agresores durante la guerra. Espero que la gente comprenda ambas facetas y reconozca la importancia de la paz". Murakami Hatsuichi.

—Murakami Hatsuichi era el antiguo conservador del museo —explicó Naruto al ver lo atenta que leía Hinata la placa—. Ahora yo lo reemplazó.

—¿La fábrica aún es visitada? —preguntó Hinata, mirándole.

—No, nunca se ha dejado ver a los turistas —contestó Naruto—. Es un lugar demasiado triste incluso para los que vivimos aquí.

Hinata asintió y abandonaron el lugar en silencio y con respeto.

Estuvieron largo rato caminando en silencio alejándose del museo, cuando llegaron a una pequeña loma y volvieron la vista hacia atrás y contemplaron la vista.

—Creo que aun a pesar que es una historia triste lo que envuelve a esta isla, lo que se ha convertido ahora es lo que verdaderamente cuenta, quiero decir, un lugar marcado con tantas desgracias se ha vuelto el lugar más tierno e inocente que sea conocido por esos conejitos —reflexionó Naruto, al notar lo callada que se encontraba Hinata.

Hinata sólo asintió e iba emprender el camino de regreso cuando percibió algo familiar en el paisaje.

—¿Es posible? —rebuscó en su mochila y dentro de un cuadernito viejo donde guardaba la fotografía de su madre para que no se arrugará, la sacó y la puso delante suyo, notando el gran parecido del paisaje a su alrededor y el de la fotografía—. Naruto-kun, ¿existe algún registro que nos diga el nombre de las personas que visitaron la isla? —preguntó volviéndose al chico de ojos azules, con ansiedad.

—¿Eh? Bueno, creo que el museo lo tiene, pero más que nada es un libro viejo donde estampan sus nombres los visitantes —dijo Naruto con dudas.

—Vamos, entonces —respondió Hinata jalando al chico de la mano cuesta abajo.

Diez minutos después, los ojos de Hinata recorrían las hojas del libro buscando un nombre en específico y cuando lo encontró sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber que su madre, aquella mujer que perdió apenas siendo una niña había pisado el mismo suelo que ella, que había conocido aquel mismo lugar y la magia de su historia.

—Naruto-kun, ¿quieres tomarte una fotografía conmigo? —preguntó Hinata a un confundido Naruto.

Y, sonriendo ante la cámara, tanto Naruto como Hinata se tomaban una fotografía casi tan idéntica a la que hace más de veinticinco años atrás una joven Hana Hyuga se tomaban en el mismo lugar. Y, que aquella conexión entre madre e hija aún persistía a pesar de la distancia y de la muerte. Porque ese viaje no fue en vano o mala suerte quedarse varada en aquella isla.

Era una reconciliación entre su pasado y su presente.

Eran más de la cinco de la tarde y el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando el ferry fue finalmente reparado. En ese tiempo, Naruto permaneció al lado de Hinata riendo como en antaño y tomando fotografías tanto a desprevenidos conejos como visitantes del lugar así como a sí mismos cuando se pillaban distraídos el uno al otro hasta que escucharon el soplido de la llamada del ferry para abordarlo.

—Al parecer, ya tienes que irte —dijo Naruto devolviéndole la cámara a Hinata.

—Así parece —murmuró Hinata, sabiendo que aquella tarde la conservaría en la memoria.

—Fue divertido volverte a ver Hinata-chan —sonrió brillantemente Naruto.

—Para mí también, Naruto-kun.

El pitido del ferry volvió a sonar, llamando a las personas que faltaban a abordarlo.

—Debo irme —dijo Hinata, mirándole.

—Lo sé —asintió Naruto—. Es que yo sólo…—se acercó unos pasos y lentamente le acarició la mejilla, robándole el aliento a Hinata por un segundo—…yo sólo…espero que te vaya bien en la ciudad —terminó de decir Naruto apartando los ojos.

Cualquier esperanza porque Naruto le pidiera quedarse desapareció en un segundo.

—Gra-gracias —Hinata bajó la vista, fingiendo que acomodaba su mochila y evitando que Naruto notará la tristeza en sus ojos—. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos y si visitas la ciudad, te haré conocer todos los lugares famosos —terminó de decir con una sonrisa fingida.

Corrió al ferry antes que éste la dejará y con algunos turistas a su alrededor se despidió de la isla, que tan gratos recuerdos tanto nuevos como viejos quedaban en su memoria, pero un último impulso hizo que volviera la espalda y viera a Naruto agitando la mano en despedida y gritando algo que ella no podía escuchar.

—Adiós Naruto-kun. Adiós mamá —se despidió Hinata, fijando su vista hacia la ciudad y al regresó de su antigua vida.

—Así que no pudiste fotografiar al primer ministro —fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Kakashi apenas llegó a la oficina al día siguiente.

—No —negó Hinata— pero lo que sucedió Kakashi-san…

—No importa —la interrumpió Kakashi con un gesto de manos— al final, el hombre no fue a la reunión y nadie pudo fotografiarlo. Así que después de todo si llegabas o no, no fue importante. Regresa al trabajo, Hinata.

—Sí, Kakashi-san.

—A propósito, Hinata, ¿tienes alguna memoria vacía de cámara?, saldré a hacer una sesión de fotos y no tengo ninguna a la mano.

—Así, sí tengo varias —rebuscó en su mochila y le entregó una memoria de las muchas que tenía.

—Bien, gracias —se acomodó en su asiento—. A propósito, Hinata no se te olvide mandarme las fotografías de la sesión de fotos de la semana pasada.

—Sí, señor.

Diez de la mañana de un domingo y Hinata no quería levantarse, se sentía tan calientito en la cama que cualquier cosa fuera de ella no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Claro que no contó con el sonido del teléfono repiqueteando en su sala.

—No, no quiero salir —se enrolló en sus frazadas con pereza y tratando de hacer oídos sordos al sonido estridente del teléfono de casa—. Ya, ya lo haré —gruño Hinata, cuando el teléfono sonó por quinta vez y ella ya no podía ignorarlo—. ¿Alò? ¿Ino? ¿Qué? No te entiendo, ¿podrías dejar de chillar? ¿Qué miré qué? Ok, ok, lo haré —Hinata colgó y se masajeó las sienes.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala aun con sueño. Sólo quería dormir un poco más, ayer fue un día bastante estresante al ser el último día que tenía antes de la impresión de la revista para hoy domingo y ella sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir…

…hasta que el timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó volviéndola a despertar.

—¿Ahora qué? —Murmuró Hinata— si es la loca de Ino, juró que le cerraré la puerta en la cara. Bueno, no tanto, tal vez le echaré una mirada molesta, ya, ok, tal vez le echaré menos azúcar de lo usual a su té de la mañana.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su rubia y alocada amiga, pero no la halló, por el contrario, no era ninguna alocada ni su amiga aunque si era rubia su cabellera.

—¡¿Naruto-kun?! —preguntó con sorpresa la ojiperla viendo al chico parado en su puerta y con una maleta a su lado.

—¡Ufff, al fin! —Respondió Naruto con alivio—. Pensé que si tocaba una puerta más en este edificio me saldría artritis en las manos —se metió en su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá, cansado—. El viaje de la isla hacia aquí ha sido cansado y aburrido. No puedo creer que hayas hecho ese viaje tú sola, Hinata.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata viendo como Naruto alzaba las piernas y las subía a su mesita de noche.

—Dijiste que si necesitaba una guía turística por la ciudad, tú me ayudarías, ¿recuerdas? Pues aquí estoy.

—Esto es tan extraño —murmuró Hinata apoyada en la puerta de la entrada. Lo quería ver de nuevo y ahora que lo tenía cerca, no sabía que pensar o que sentir. Aunque prefería que sacará los pies de su mesita de noche, ¡la estaba rayando!

—Y, ¿por qué es extraño? —preguntó Naruto saltando del sillón y deteniéndose delante de ella, robándole de nuevo, su espacio personal.

—Porque estás aquí, p-porque has venido —tartamudeó Hinata al sentir más y más cercano a Naruto de lo permitido— p-podrías alejarte, ¡necesito mi espacio!

—¿Y si no quiero? —provocó Naruto con aquella sonrisa ladina que Hinata siempre asociaba a las travesuras del rubio. Adelantó un paso haciendo que Hinata diera otro para atrás, dio uno más y Hinata ya no tenía escapatoria, los labios de Naruto buscaron los suyos y se besaron, explorando al otro.

Hinata sintió los dedos de la mano derecha de Naruto acariciando sus cabellos y enredándolos cuando ella le devolvía el beso, por otro lado, la izquierda, acariciaba su cintura con suavidad.

Cuando se separaron los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban incandescentes.

—Rayos, quise hacer esto desde que vi en la isla jugando con esos conejos —confesó el rubio acariciándole la mejilla colorada de Hinata.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —dijo Hinata tontamente. Naruto rió y le besó la nariz en tono juguetón.

—¿Sabes? La comida en el tren fue un asco, me prepararé algo sino te molesta —dijo Naruto caminando rumbo a la cocina y dejando atrás a una estupefacta Hinata—. A propósito, linda foto la de esa revista.

—¿Qué? —Hinata no sabía pensar. Por un lado, estaba Naruto llegando a su casa, acorralándola para besarla y confesándole que lo deseaba hacer desde que se vieron y por el otro, lo de aquella revista. Cogió la revista que Naruto trajo consigo y la desplegó para observarla—. ¡¿Qué?!

Porque en la portada de la revista donde ella trabajaba se encontraba una fotografía simple de ella misma acostada en aquel prado con alrededor de al menos unos quince conejos mirando hacia la cámara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al parecer la memoria que le prestó a Kakashi no estaba tan vacía después de todo.

—Hinata-chan creo que se quema tu cocina, ttebayo.

Y, al parecer su vida cambiaría en ciento ochenta grados con la llegada de Naruto a su ordenada vida.

* * *

 **¿Se han dado cuenta que a pesar que aunque Naruto se ubica en Japón no se ha escrito casi nunca de como la vida es allá en los fanfics? Recuerdo cuando leía fanfics de Harry Potter y las autoras escribían sus historias te envolvían en las calles de la ciudad de Londres y hacían que las ciudades cobrarán vida como un personaje más en la historia, es por ello que aprendí un montón de cosas de Gran Bretaña, por curiosidad hasta me leí libros de Charles Dickens, Jane Austen e incluso los de Arthur Conan Doyle para conocer más de la vida allá y como se vivía se relacionaba la sociedad y debo confesar que adquirí un gusto por el té y debo confesar que fantaseaba con viajar a sus calles y conocer sobre aquellos lugare tan fascinantes. Japón es completamente diferente: sus costumbres, la forma en la que viven, incluso sus leyendas urbanas son terroríficamente interesantes y los haikus, me encantaría aprender a escribir haikus. Me pareció una idea genial escribir una historia que se ubicarás más en lo japonés que lo occidental.**

 **Además que la historia de Usagi no shima me pareció encantadora y al mismo tiempo, trágica y tan llena de esperanza del futuro, así que me pareció un pecado no escribirla. Así que para escribir este fic me documenté mucho sobre la localidad, sobre la ubicación las islas, así como su historia y las personas involucradas en todo.**

 **¿Alguna vez han utilizado la excusa de una historia de romance para contar una historia totalmente diferente? Me alegra decir que yo sí y me han entrado una ganas locas de ir a Japón a turistear. ¿A ustedes no?**


End file.
